A Vocaloid Thanksgiving
by Moiyu
Summary: A One-shot. Have a visit with the Vocaloids for a...haha...NORMAL Thanksgiving!


Well. I am a really busy bee aren't I? xD I am working on 2 fanfictions and I had time for this AND homework?! Whoa. I bet you're all impressed. Heh; I know you are, don't lie to me.

So, anyway, **Stawberry-luv-x3** and I decided that we were both going to make Thanksgiving themed one-shots. I don't know if she has a one-shot theme that has to deal with food or something (her 120 themed challenge), but we did this anyway~! We wanted to get it in here BEFORE Thanksgiving though.

**Before I go on, I must tell you all that I am a disclaimer. I don't own any of the Vocaloids or the songs or anything :3 Oh and just so you all know, I don't own these socks either. -cackles- they're my sister's.**

Okay, I'm done rambling. You may read my one-shot now (wow. It's been a long time since I've written a one-shot xD) OH, OH, OH, WAIT~! This is Len-kun's P.O.V.~!

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up~! It's Thanksgiving! Get up you lazy bum!"

Those are the words that I woke up to this Thanksgiving. I opened my eyes and groaned. Rin was sitting on top of me with a huge grin plastered onto her face. Honestly; she acted like all holidays were Christmas or something.

Yes. She even woke me up for things like Good Friday (we're not even religious!) and Canadian Easter. Trust me, we're not Canadian either.

I rubbed my eyes. "Rin, come on. We're not even doing anything until threeish. Why won't you let me sleep?" I asked and closed my eyes again.

Rin sighed heavily. "Len-kuuuuun," She whined. "You can't sleep because we have to get ready. Master-sama wants us in the kitchen for a big breakfast in about five minutes."

I sat bolted up. "Five minutes?!" I asked. "You can't be serious! I can't get ready in five minutes!"

Rin folded her arms and gave me a look. "You should've thought about that when I tried to wake you up forty-five minutes ago," She deadpanned.

I got out of bed, a hard task with Rin sitting on me, and I quickly changed. Then I looked at Rin, grabbed her hand, and raced into the kitchen.

Everybody except for Mikuo and Neru were already at the table.

"Sorry we're late, _Len-kun_ didn't want to get up," Rin said and looked at me accusingly.

I ignored Rin and sat down next to Kaito. Rin took her own seat next to me and Master-sama stood up. "I know we have another two minutes before we eat, but I just wanted to say that-."

"I'm here, I'm here~! Don't worry, I have arrived~!" Mikuo walked in with a happy expression on his face. He bowed to Master-sama and then took his seat next to Miku.

Master-sama twitched and anime sweat-dropped. "Yes. I think the world would've ended if you weren't here, Mikuo," He said. His sarcasm was easily spotted, but Mikuo grinned like it was all praise.

"Now, as I was saying, before we eat, I would like to toast something," Master-sama said. He picked up his glass of apple juice and smiled. Everyone picked up their glasses in a similar fashion (we all had different juice though). "A toast to another great Thanksgiving, although it hasn't yet to start. This breakfast will be somewhat of my gratitude and pride I feel for all of you. I am very thankful to have such great Vocaloids like all of you."

Miku was near tears, she was obviously very happy. "What a brilliant toast!" She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I will toast for the same thing!" She held her glass up high with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely~!" Rin exclaimed and she too held up her glass. "I'm toasting to that too!"

Sighing, realizing that I had no choice, I raised my glass. "To all of us Vocaloids," I said.

And after that, everyone raised their glasses. "Amen!" Haku shouted and then we all drank from our glasses.

It was then that Neru decided to walk into the kitchen with her phone in her hands. She glanced up. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

Master-sama hesitated and then laughed. "You missed the toast," He said.

"Aww man! There was toast?" Neru asked.

"No, the toast. We all toasted each other," Master-sama said with a smile.

Neru blushed with embarrassment. "Oh," She said and took her seat.

* * *

After breakfast, Master-sama retreated to his office. He said he was going to be back out for dinner, he promised too.

The rest of us, not exactly knowing what to do, just sort of loitered around in the kitchen for a while. Then, Miku grinned. "I am going to clean the table~!" She said. "who's in charge of dishes?"

Rin and I groaned in unison. "We are," We said.

Miku grinned as she gathered up the forks, plates, soons, and glasses and gave them to us in a very large pile. "Len-kun, wash. Rin-chan, dry," She instructed as she went to wash down the table.

I went over to the sink, filled it with water, added soap, and started putting the dishes in the water. "Hey, Len-kun?" Rin said.

I looked up. "Yeah?" I asked as I gave her a plate.

"Master-sama put us in charge of the potatoes. What kind were you thinking about?" Rin asked as she dried the plate and put it away.

I shrugged after a moment. "Mashed, I think. We always have mashed at Thanksgiving," I replied.

"Hmm...alright. If we do that, you make the gravy. I can't do that," Rin said and I had to agree. When it came to cooking, Rin burnt water. The only thing she could do was cook potatoes and make a bowl of cereal. Once in a blue moon, she'd make toast.

And then, I looked at her. "Who's in charge of the turkey?" I asked and then braced myself. Last year it had been Kaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Negaito, Taito, Kikaito, and Kamaito. Long story short, we ended up just skipping the turkey.

Rin smiled. "Don't worry. This year it's Meiko-chan and Luka-chan," She replied.

I let out a sigh of relief. If anybody could cook, it was Meiko and Luka. They made a great team too. Last year they were in charge of the vegetables. They were so good that Master-sama wrote the song, "Vegetable Juice" or "Po-Pi-Po" about it.

Rin giggled. "But Haku and Neru are in charge of drinks, Kaito's gang is doing the decorations, Miku and Mikuo are doing the dessert, Teto and Ted are doing the appetizers, Gumi is doing the vegetables, and everyone else is singing songs," She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't get it. Why does Master-sama seperate the potatoes from the vegetables? Potatoes are vegetables," I pointed out.

Rin shook her head. "Potatoes need extra care and Gumi-chan has to actually go out to the garden and harvest the vegetables and cook them and get them ready. She even has to buy others if we don't have certain ones," She pointed out. "Gumi-chan wouldn't have enough time to cook the potatoes too."

Okay, sometimes Rin can make perfect sense. But only when she's not bugging me. "Fine, okay, I get it," I said and finished washing the rest of the dishes. I drained the sink and then waited for Rin to dry and put away everything.

She turned to me when she finished and smiled. "Okay, we have to cook potatoes for 30+ Vocaloids and us Vocaloids eat like horses. How about we get started on the potatoes?" She asked.

I smirked. "Sure, okay," I said and we got to work.

* * *

In the entire time that we worked, we had a total of six accidents and only one of them actually included Rin and I.

1. Haku and Neru got every single drink order mixed up. Haku even decided to spike everything with alcohol. Of course, nobody knew this until Neru tried out one of the drinks, it was lemonade. So, Neru took about four sips and then said it tasted weird. Haku grinned really big and said, "Well duh! I spiked all the drinks! I think I messed up on a few too. Did Miku want cool-aid or band-aids?"

And Haku and Neru are still trying to redo the drinks. Neru is a little tipsy, but she's all right for now. ...I think. I haven't really checked on her.

2. Mikuo made a cake. I guess you don't really see the danger there. Well, the cake wasn't Thanksgiving themed. It was Mikuo's face. It really wasn't that bad, we probably would've gotten over it, but Kaiko came rushing into the kitchen and didn't notice Mikuo holding the cake until her face was in it. So, Miku made a leek cake. Which is worse than Mikuo's face cake. So, Miku ate the cake and they are currently trying to make brownies, cookies, and a cake that looks like a turkey.

Miku's sulking and Mikuo is pouting and whining, but I guess they'll get over it. After all, Miku loves cake and Mikuo loves his reflection. I think I'll get him a mirror for Christmas....

3. Teto thought she was making the fruits. Ted didn't really bother to correct her; he actually thought that the whole time, she was just kidding. But, Teto ended up making all these delicious looking fruits and stuff, and then once she was all done, Ted looked at her and said, "Hey, we're supposed to be making appetizers." So, Teto freaks out and starts balling her eyes out. Ted calms her down by saying that we'll just eat the fruit for appetizers.

At least we have appetizers now.

4. Gumi had half of the vegetables ready. Until Gakupo accidentally walked into the kitchen, flipped his hair, and knocked all of the vegetables off the counter and out of Gumi's hands. Gumi had to re-shop and re-make every single one of the vegetables. Not to mention, she was pissed, which made working in the kitchen with her very, very awkward.

Gumi finished about five minutes ago, but she's still fuming.

5. This is a long one. Kaito and his gang (I really don't feel like naming them all) were putting streamers up in the dining room where we were going to eat. Why we don't eat in there is because Master-sama says we should only use it when it's neccessary. Whatever, anyway, nobody was aloud into the dining room until they were finished which, I must comment, was a terribly bad idea. When they left the dining room with grins on their faces, we obviously knew something was wrong. So, Master-sama went to inspect and

He never came back out.

So we sent a search party consisting of Kaito, Akaito, and Kaiko. They went into the dining room and came back out with Master-sama. But they were also covered from head to toe in paper streamers. Master-sama told them to redo it and so they did. When they finished again, they said they were done. This time, Mikuo went into the room, saying that nothing would hurt him because he was so beautiful. He went inside and groaned deeply. Everyone crowded around the entry-way and looked inside. The Kaito's had all put a little bit of themselves into the decorations. Not literally. You see, there were bits of ice cream here and there, cigarettes, peppers, etc. Everywhere.

And I mean everywhere.

Master-sama then told them, specifically, that they needed to make it Thanksgiving themed. Orange, brown, red, and yellow, to be very, very specific. They got it then and then they went back to work. Nobody has seent hem since. I hope they don't mess up again.

6. Our potatoes were just about done. I had them in the pot, so they could get moist so I could mash them, and then Gakuko comes skipping into the kitchen with a baton. I don't even want to know where she got the baton. So, Gakuko was dancing around in the kitchen with her little baton when all the sudden, she bumps into the pot and the potatoes went flying. Gakuko screamed and jumped back, the water is really hot, and all of the potatoes were ruined.

Rin and I are still trying to re-make them and trust me, it really, really sucks. Especailly when we only have about four hours left to get done!

* * *

**Four. Hours. Later.**

Master-sama used the over-head speaker thing that sounded through the entire house to tell us that it was now time to eat. Rin and I had just finished mashing all the potates (thank Kami-sama) and we were carrying the pot (and the gravy) into the dining room. When we got into the dining room we were very, VERY surprised.

It was decorated beautifully. Orange, red, brown, and yellow streamers hung from the ceiling all around the room. The table was made with a white table-cloth over it. Plates were set out and napkins held the forks, knives, and spoons in place. Fake turkeys were in each corner of the room and a big orange, red, brown, and yellow disco ball hung from the chandellier (sp?).

Rin and I were astonished. We set the potatoes and gravy down next to the turkey, fruit, and vegetables. The turkey looked delicious, I'd have to thank Meiko and Luka later.

Rin let out a low whistle. "I really didn't think they could do it, but they did it. It looks beautiful!" She said and spun in a circle. She grinned at me and I grinned back it.

"It is pretty impressive, isn't it?" I asked.

Then, Miku and Mikuo walked in with the sweets. Those looked really great too. "Hey, it looks kinda cool in here. I mean, my face isn't anywhere, but I guess it still looks good," Mikuo commented.

Miku grinned. "I say it looks beautiful!" She said and put down the plate of cookies and brownies. Mikuo was right beside her and he put down the turkey shaped cake. Again, it all looked just...perfect.

It was so perfect, it was kind of scary.

Then, everybody started piling in. Rin and I quickly grabbed a seat next to each other, close to Master-sama's seat at the very end of the table. Every single one of the Vocaloids had something good to say about the decorations. Yes. Even Gakupo.

Master-sama came in right after everybody sat down. He hesitated and frowned. "Where is M.Z.?"

M.Z. is Miku Zatsune. She's sort of like....Miku's opposite. She was at breakfast, but Master-sama was right. Where was she?

Neru spoke up. "She's sulking saying that she has nothing to be thankful for and that it's a stupid idea and everybody should go die," She said. "oh and she said don't bother to come get her, she's not-."

And at that moment, M.Z. burst into the room. She hesitated and then launched herself at the table. She slid across it and when she stopped sliding, she was looking Master-sama in the face. "This is a stupid holiday," She deadpanned and got off the table.

"M.Z.! You just ruined the whole dinner!" Someone shouted.

Then, someone laughed. I looked over and saw that it was Rin. She was giggling and then she let out a full out laugh.

A few seconds later, I got it and I laughed too.

In a matter of minutes, everybody was laughing. It was so funny! M.Z. was covered in food and the food that wasn't on her, was smeared onto the table. That, and, the table looked really funny with food everywhere. M.Z. really had a way of making an entrance.

Of course, with all the happiness and laughter, M.Z. was infuriated. She had hoped that she had ruined everything and had pissed us all off, but she actually did the opposite. She made Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving. She made it so that we had something to be thankful for.

Okay, that's cheesy, but I can't help it. It's so _true._

In the end, Kaito and his crew cleaned up everything. They were still giggling while they cleaned up, so they weren't _un_happy.

When Rin and I went to bed that night, we looked at each other from our seperate beds.

"Hey, Len-kun."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would've happened if M.Z. hadn't ruined everything?"

I hesitated. "Something would've happened anyway. And she didn't ruin it, she made it fun."

"You're right...but still. I mean...I don't think we've ever had a _normal _Thanksgiving."

"Well, normal is something you can't expect around here."

"Yeah...so I guess...not normal, _is _normal."

I laughed. "I guess."

* * *

Teehee. Silly ending. I had to have _something _happen and M.Z. sliding across a table full of Thanksgiving food just looked perfect in my head. Now that's in words, I feel so much better.

Well, thanks for reading. Really! R&R~! :3

LOL (Lots Of Love),

**Moiyu~!**


End file.
